Extra Support (Gone wrong)
by cohfwe
Summary: Kise's nipples erect again Midorima notices- just Midorima. Not that Midorima had been staring at him. Was inspiried by a post in tumblr


Kise's nipples erect again Midorima notices- just Midorima. Not that Midorima _had_ been staring at him. It was perfectly visible through his sweaty shirt! How come no one notice it /nanodayo/. Midorima does not bother to inform him about it at first because he knew maybe Akashi or Kukoro will but neither of them did. It puzzles him, Akashi is a man with such high manners and so does Kuroko, of course they would tell Kise- Unless they did not notice it. He could not tell why it bothers him when the others does not even acknowledge it. It somehow manages to make him feel uneasy- like his right eye will twitch every time he sees the obvious hard buds. Now he could not hold it anymore, he decided to let the oblivious blond know. Pushing his glasses upwards Midorima leans a bit to the blonde's ear. "Kise" his emerald orbs eyes meet the blonde's yellow orbs "Your nipples are showing"

"EHH!?" Kise almost gasp, quickly covering his chest with his palm, face bright red in embarrassment "Ah- How embarrassing..." He said follow by an embarrassing chuckle. Midorima pursed his lips, 'if only they were some way to help him'

The very next day, Midorima woke up with his usual routine, brush his teeth, take a shower, had breakfast while listening to Oha-asa. He intensely stared at the screen, hushing his sister who complaining about yesterdays problems to his mother (which Midorima never bother to know). He practically bit his lower lip hoping today Cancers will have a lucky day- but that day Cancers had the lowest rank which make Midorima chocked on his tea, 'Today you will be your most embarrassing day of the year but don't worry with your lucky item, surely you will get through the day without a problem' Midorima felt a heavy burden fell onto his shoulders, his shoulder slumps 'The lucky item for Cancers today is a skirt!'. Hearing that he quickly turns to his sister with his pleading eyes, the younger girl who had resembles of him with dark green locks tied up into a pony tail, bright emerald eyes sighing. "Okay"

Midorima impatiently waits for his sister in her room, his right foot taps the cream coloured carpet on the floor. "Hm I accidently bought this" she mumbles as she took out a light green skirt, "I never wear it because the waist is too big for me so here you go" gingerly Midorima takes it in his hands, he pushes his glasses upwards "Oh and can I ask for one thing?"

Midorima arrives a bit later than usual and he thanked the heaven above for Akashi's good mood for today. Just when he got into the locker room he saw Kise changing his usual attire to get ready for training, "Kise" Midorima swallows. The model turns to face him, "Yes Midorimacchi?" he said voice full of curiosity that never fails to annoy him. He puts down his bag, unzipping it in the process "I bought extra support" he took out a dark pink bra with black laces around it. Kise stare at him in disbelieve, "I don't need it Midorimacchi" he lets out an embarrass laugh rubbing his nape. Midorima pursed his lips, he went through a lot (not really) for this thing, his sister does not even said a word about it but he felt really uncomfortable carrying it around even if it is in his bag. Midorima sigh, maybe he could force him but this is Kise Ryouta, the most stubborn and annoying brat. "Okay then" he puts the bra back into his bag, "I hope Aomine doesn't notice those or he'll make a big fuss about it" he said, pulling his necktie off.

He turns around to his locker taking his jacket off then his whole body stop functioning when Kise said "You really like to stare at me Midorimacchi" Midorima felt his face flushed, he quickly covers it with a scowl. "That is ridiculous Kise" he unbuttons his shirt as he closed his locker "I have lots of important things to focus on than someone that doesn't help me with anything-" his words were cut off when he was turned around then pushed down at the locker, his bottom hits the hard cold floor making him winced.

Midorima was speechless, Kise was wearing the bra and somehow it looks good on his creamy white skin. "You're a terrible liar" Kise whisper at his left ear making him shiver through his spine. "You don't think I notice you staring at me" Midorima takes a sharp deep breath when his fingertips touches his bare chest. "W-what do you mean Kise?" Midorima curses himself for failing to come out with appropriate words and shuttering. Kise chuckled darkly with his bottom lip chewed, he reached inside Midorima's bag then takes out the skirt his sister gave. "Lucky item?" it was not a question. Kise straighten up himself, hooking his thumbs on the hem of his pants then pulls them down, (Midorima _does not_ stare at his smooth legs. _Nope_). Kise puts on the skirt and it perfectly fits his waist, he shakes his hips with a satisfy hum. "Like what you see Midorimacchi?"

Midorima chocked at the question, he turns his face away. "S-stop fooling around Kise and get ready for p-practice" again, he curse himself for shuttering. With a giggle Kise sat on his lap "Well that can wait" he grinds his hips on his green hair team mate that struggles to not moan. "Shintaroucchi" he purrs at his ear before nibbling Midorima's earlobe, Midorima tried not to scream at the new nickname. Kise runs his fingers on his bare chest, he plants a kiss near his lips. "K-Kise I- Mmph!"

"Hmm Shintarou and Ryouta took a really long time to get ready" Akashi pounders, hands on his hips as he stares at the locker room door. "Yeah, Kise needs to hurry up honestly" Aomine groan, impatiently waiting for the blond to go one on one with him again. "Maybe something bad happen to them?" Kuroko state that made Akashi bit his lower lip, Murasakibara on the other hand was as usual munching on his snack "Maybe Kuro-chin's right. Mido-chin and Kise-chin were never like this" he said in his usual lazy tone. Akashi lets out a sigh, signalling for the other three to follow him to the locker room. "I hope they didn't fool around or I'll give them extra practice menu" Akashi frowned. He firmly gripped the door knob and twisted it. He open as wide for the others to see but then they all halt at their track.

The four Kisekis froze, seeing Kise wearing a dark pink bra with a light green skirt on top of Midorima with his shirt half off and undid pants, both face flush making the air filled awkwardness and embarrassment. Akashi let out an awkward cough, "I think we should get back to practice" the other three nodded without a word. As Akashi about to closed the door he said "Sorry to bother your fun time Ryouta, Shintarou but don't take too long". Midorima eyes widen, "W-wait! It's not what it looks like-" the door closed before he could finish.

Midorima felt like burying himself alive right now, there is no way he would go out practicing after that! Hearing Kise giggle giving him another cold shiver on his spine "Well where were we?"

Almost half an hour later Midorima came out with a deep red face, he told Akashi he don't feel like shooting that he wanted to take a rest and gladly Akashi approve his request. He sit himself at the corner of the court, wishing the ground to swallow him right now while Kise on the other hand with a throbbing ass, neck full of hickeys, he had a satisfy grin on his face. "Me and Midorimacchi are officially dating!" he gleefully announced.


End file.
